King K. Rool
King K. Rool (also known as Kaptain K. Rool '''and '''Baron K. Roolenstein) is the leader of the Kremlings pack and the main villain of the Donkey Kong universe. King K. Rool has been defeated by DK and friends many times and he is fed up with it! Legends of Light and Darkness Being fed up, he becomes a member of Malefor`s league and schemes his ultimate revenge to destroy DK Island and Bowser`s kingdom as he is jealous that Bowser is the more liked villain. K. Rool is assigned by Malefor to find someone who can lead them to Equestria and Sa'luk as well as Hyena threat him with a circumstance if he fails. The Operation goes rather well as he with Jr. and Dredd take him back to The Mountain. He helps Hexadecimal, torture Kingle with a scary technique and turns Harvey into a monster. K. Rool instructs Blackbeard to act an attack to kill the heroes with Niju and Jenner. He goes with them as a way to keep a look out. K. Rool decides to help Shen regarding what he is up to. K. Rool builds a body for Shen to use to defend himself, while Shen is defeated, K. Rool gets Shen out of trouble before Silver gets to him. King K. Rool leaves with Blackbeard and Ursula to act in the sea or something like that. The two watch Ursula use her magic to affect the girls and the use of leading. K. Rool is found by Jack Frost and Will who find and manage to chase him off. K. Rool is brought back by Blackbeard to help him since K. Rool was humiliated by Will and Jack. King K. Rool gets Blackbeard out of trouble after getting his arm injured badly by an assault rifle. K. Rool acts annoyed that the heroes have gotten everything and can now get to the mountain of Malefor. K Rool is fought and imprisoned by Klonoa, Axl and Alie. Blackpool K. Rool, wanting revenge on Bender, Slade and the B Team/Slade's ensemble, respectively joins with the robot's newest nemesis Anarky. The Great Island War King K. Rool appears as the main villain in this what if Story. Black Star kills King K. Rool, later he saves Felicia, and everyone is going back to Bender and the others. Allies and enemies Allies: The Kremlings, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit,Great New Empire,Toffee Enemies: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble Gallery k rool 1.jpg k rool 2.jpg k rool 3.jpg k rool 4.jpg k rool 5.jpg k rool 6.jpg k rool 7.jpg k rool.jpg King K. Rool 2.jpg 004 baron_k__roolenstein___transparent_by_pavlovs_walrus-d9bmhz4.png kaptain_k__rool_by_midnight_aries-d3af9rv.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters that hail from the Donkey Kong Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Caped Characters Category:Kings Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Anarky and The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Terrorist Unit Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Crocodilians Category:King K. Rool's Alliance Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Failure-Intolerant